Swan Song
by Theusernameilikedwastaken
Summary: Set before the Red Plague. Just a little exploration of how Asra and our apprentice's relationship came to be. Inpired by Asra's answer of "not exactly" to the apprentice asking if they had a love at first sight.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_

 _Oh hi there!_

 _Just call me B cause that username is a gotdam mouthful... but true._

 _I'm so clever._

 _Anyways, I recently got in to The Arcana game created by Nix Hydra and I'm obsessed._

 _All of the characters are so presh and eventually, I'll probably have MC plug-in stories for all of the characters but Swan Song is dedicated to my bb Asra so I hope you all enjoy it! And if you don't, that's totally cool, too just don't be a dick about it?_

 _Anyways, what I've seen thus far is just Asra being a sad cinnamon roll and as much as I love that canon and just hope he finds the happiness he deserves, I think pre-plague Asra was probably a lot different with the MC, like what if they didn't love each other to the moon and back right off the bat?_

 _Like, I'm not saying the quick fizzle of, "Oh my God! I like totally hate you but then this one night changed everything and now I can't breathe without you" kind of love._

 _I'm in to that slow burn, ya feel me?_

 _If you do, this read is for you._

He had just finished a reading with a man when she came bolting around the corner of the shop to face him.

"How much do you charge for a reading?" She seemed frantic and desperate as she approached him and sat down in front of him. Her cheeks and her chest were flushed.

"50 coin."

She looked confused for a moment then smiled, "that's rather pricey for shuffling some old cards, no?"

"My readings are never wrong."

"Oh?" She asked coyly, "how about I pay you 25 up front and 25 after if I'm satisfied. I am a new customer after all."

Asra grinned despite the twinge of annoyance. The audacity of this woman.

He knew her type. Unable to please and cheap. She probably thought she was dealing with an amateur at the politest and a con artist at the worst.

"My price is final." He stated matter-of-factly as he shuffled his cards. He seemed bored.

"What if I can guess the cards you'll read for me without being shown?"

"Then what's the point?"

"Just for fun? You don't have to tell me if I'm right."

He stared at her skeptically. What were the odds that he'd draw the exact cards she guessed? Not very likely. Regardless, he'd be gaining at least 25 more coin if she managed to guess correctly and her little game did sound rather fun.

"Fine. Is it a personal reading for yourself or a friend?"

"I wouldn't exactly call him a friend... rather a nuisance," she replied leaning forward on his makeshift table to rest her chin on her hands. She batted her eyelashes at him.

She was definitely flirting, he thought to himself confidently.

"Unfortunate guy, I guess." He smirked as he cut the deck and presented her with three stacks of cards.

She reached out and selected the stack directly in the middle. Asra set them out for her to select 3 single cards.

He lifted the first card, "alright, guess."

"Hmmm," she tapped her chin, "Five of Wands... upright?"

It wasn't a major Arcana or anything so he knew she was at least a little familiar with a tarot deck. Most people couldn't even remember the majors, let alone the minor cards. He clicked his tongue and set the card off to the side.

"How about I mediate what your reading could possibly be interpreted to according to your guesses and then compare the actual cards and the actual reading?"

"Implying my guesses are more personal than statistically calculated?"

"Precisely what I'm implying."

"This is quite fun, isn't it? I wonder how my guesses will differ from what you draw... **if** they compare?" She asked lazily tracing a ring in the table with her finger.

"Very. You must know quite a bit about tarot to turn it in to a game with another reader."

"I dabble."

"Alright then. Five of Wands upright represents conflict in your life, particularly competition and rivalry... which would make sense if you're dealing with a nuisance... so you say. It just seems rather personal which is why I assume you must know quite a bit about tarot."

"Or I could just want my reading to be that pointed... don't we all prefer to be told what we want to hear?"

He liked her.

"Anyways," she sighed, "I'm sure I have lots of competition in my life but I'm not really concerned with it so I'm content with whichever card you actually drew."

He laughed and placed his hand on her second card feeling a bit excited to see what her guess would be. He drew The Fool reversed and studied it carefully. Why would that be the card representing her present or this mysterious person's? In that position? Was she in a complicated relationship with this person? Were they causing her harm?

"I've always felt drawn to The Fool card. It's almost always my middle card," she sighed sounding bored, "but is it upright or reversed? I wonder. Let's go with reversed."

Asra arched an eyebrow, "you think this person is reckless, inconsiderate...someone who takes advantage of others. However, this could be about yourself. I'd suggest caution either way. Especially if the card is more drawn to you rather than the other person. Be careful with your decisions."

She nodded somberly, "I can be rather reckless at times." She then made eye contact with him, her voice giving way to irritation, "But aren't we all? Perhaps I do feel a bit taken advantage of at the moment? Who knows, really? Maybe my final card will help clarify?"

He grabbed the card but before he turned it, he paused.

"Perhaps you should try guessing this one **before** I turn it."

She blinked at him in surprise, "Ooooh, you _are_ fun. Very well."

She closed her eyes and bit her lip before guessing her card.

Asra read her facial expression before she spoke. She seemed unsure.

"The Magician..." she spoke slowly then her eyes met his skeptically, "upright."

The confidence she had in guessing her last two cards was wavering.

If she was simply "mixing and matching" her own reading, The Magician would surely make for a very confusing conclusion. But he had a feeling that she wasn't and she did more than "dabble." This girl was absolutely trained in fortune telling. But how could she guess cards? Even he couldn't do that, at least... he hadn't ever tried.

Before he turned her card over, he cleared his throat. He closed his own eyes and listened hovering his hand over the card.

"I mean, that's a bit odd of a guess but I'm sure you could make sense of it on your own," as his hand rested on the card, he could feel its energy... amused. Whatever card he was about to come face to face with was very found the entire reading comical thus far and it was then clear to him. He already knew that she was correct. The Magician was reveling in this exchange and was quite impressed with the young woman.

"Anyway. If The Magician is upright in your future and we are still directing this reading towards you or another individual tied to your previous cards, your willpower will be tested. Look, The Magician upright is usually a symbol of desire and creation or manifestation of some sort. Would you happen to harbor romantic feelings for this person you're thinking of?"

She blushed but looked confused and slightly offended by his question. "Hardly. In fact, I'd be quite content if he'd simply just leave. Romance is the furthest thing from my mind."

She giggled lightly and looked down at her lap, "admittedly, he is rather handsome, though." Their eyes met again with an odd intensity. Asra actually felt sorry for the poor sod in this girl's way according to her reading.

She was trouble... and by his judgement, probably the best kind.

He smiled and shrugged then pushed himself back from the table, "The Magician upright could also just be confirmation that your little problem will soon be eradicated and you'll be free to live your life comfortably as planned..."

He leaned back in and flipped over her card revealing the very card for the third time in a row.

"But that's not the vibe I'm getting, frankly. My Magician here seems to really enjoy the outcome of your reading, finds it hilariously ironic even, so I think this person you're so desperate to cut ties from might actually be quite important to you in the future oddly enough."

He then looked at her incredulously, mesmerized even.

"How did you do that, by the way?"

The girl bit the inside of her lip shyly but then changed her demeanor completely and quickly as if flipping a switch, her next words were void of emotion yet sharp and icy enough that it caught the young magician completely off guard "positioning really, my aunt Tess owns this magic shop, now and we wanted to take precautions for a burglary so a surveillance glass was put up, just there, above you". She pointed out the round looking glass poking out from the back corner of the shop, "so I didn't even have to guess the first two cards, though they were very insightful" she folded her arms sternly across her chest, "and the third was quite difficult as you have a rather loyal tarot deck, hand crafted by yourself no doubt, and very gorgeous, by the way... but I'd recognize The Magician's taunting voice with any person's deck, honestly and if your magician is amused by the irony of my reading, it is most assuredly laughing at the irony of you giving a reading about yourself unbeknownst to you. Anyhow, I'll hold my end of the deal and pay you your 25 coin but if I ever see you soliciting outside of this shop, again. I can and will gladly get authorities involved."

"You tricked me?" Asra asked in shock not sure to be impressed or outraged. Despite the contempt welling up within him, he was drawn to her. He wanted to push her buttons back. He hadn't known the shop had been purchased or that he was causing any trouble to anyone but now, now he wanted to make it a point to aggravate her. The warmth in his cheeks began to cool and he grinned at her in disbelief finally coming to another conclusion of his own based on her reading since his readings were never wrong after all, "you're scared I'm going to take your business."

"I most certainly am not! As you can see by our little game, I'm just as skilled as you are if not more so."

"But I have a rapport with the people of this city and an altogether more alluring aura, a certain Je ne sais quoi if you will."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "And you think I'd have difficulty building my own rapport? I'm pretty and charming as well. It had been working on _you_ , after all. I definitely noticed those bedroom eyes. You were enjoying yourself."

"Please, I indulge all of my clients flirtations. It's part of the sell," he cooed stepping closer to her, peering down at her, "I could very easily out read you anywhere else in this city. Your shop is just conveniently located next door to the best baker in town."

She laughed up at him, a blush crossing her features before she straightened up and pushed him out of the alley with surprising force, "off our property, now."

"It's on..." he blinked and scratched the nape of his neck, "I never got your name."

"Hero."

"Hero. I promise you, I'll make you regret this little stunt today for the rest of your life. I'm going to drive you mad. You'll see." He gave her a wink before turning from her, shaking his head laughing as he trotted down the street.

He was already in trouble.

The next day, he headed back to the new magic shop despite his friend Muriel's warning and better judgement bringing up a valid argument of the possibility that Hero's aunt could be far more abrasive.

Asra insisted that older women adored him but he had not expected Tess to be as young as she was. In her early 30s at the oldest he wagered.

"Are you the boy from the alley?" She snapped after receiving a knowing look from Hero over the edge of a thick spell book.

Asra winced, "I came here today as a patron... to offer an apology. I won't be practicing in this close proximity anymore. In fact, I'd like for your shop to be more of a resource to myself than a competitor."

"Doubtful," Hero muttered as she flipped a page in her book, "didn't you threaten payback yesterday?"

"Don't worry," Asra quipped, "we still have plenty of time for that."

Tess folded her arms skeptically then smiled and gave him a shrug, "Well it's not really like you could have known. We only just unpacked everything yesterday and I'm sure Hero made quite the first impression," She teased giving her niece a chastising grin.

Asra's eyes widened, "am I your first customer?!"

"Actually, yes!"

Hero watched the two warily from her reading nook in the window. Her aunt couldn't seriously be falling for his charm just because he was planning to buy some little trinket for a fraction of what she had paid him yesterday for her reading.

"These! Did you get these salts from Nevivon?!"

"I did! Have you been?"

Asra nodded, "plenty of times! I can always help you restock any supplies you might need! I travel quite a bit, you know!"

"That would be amazingly helpful, actually! I'm afraid I can't compensate you quite yet or anything so you really don't have to go out of your way."

"Yeah, you really don't have to go out of your way to do **anything** for us," Hero spoke up shooting Tess a sharp look as if you ask, "what are you thinking?!"

Asra and Tess both grinned at one another. He then waved his hand, "I know people more likely to cut me a deal better than what you'd probably get, honestly. It's really no trouble."

Tess arched an eyebrow, "I can't imagine the sort of favors you must have fulfilled to get a deal better than any of mine but I'll take it. What did you say your name was, again?"

"I didn't," he ran a finger along her book shelf admiring her collection of first editions from other hailed magicians from all over. Tess was no doubt a formidable and well traveled magician. He glanced over at Hero who gave him an entirely different vibe... Tess had the presence of an eagle free to go wherever she pleased where Hero seemed much more closed off like she was used to life in a cage or more precisely, she was like an onery swan confined to the same lake her entire life. He wondered how she came to be living in Vesuvia with her aunt.

"It's Asra."

Tess blinked at him recognizing the name from hearing it during her travels. She laughed loudly, "I've heard all about you! Oh I'm so glad! Hero! You bested **him** in a tarot reading?"

"I wouldn't exactly say bested, I did utilize the security globes after all," she admitted sheepishly.

 _Oh ho ho, now you're modest_ , he thought to himself.

"She definitely caught me off guard."

"Anyways, what's so special about it?" Hero asked.

"Asra here is quite the young talent in these parts... well, many parts, actually. You have a strong affinity for water, no?" She asked him receiving an affirmative nod.

"Anyways, when I was in Nopal, the chief raved on and on about the young boy magician that helped his entire village make their own water from the ground."

"And speaking of Nevivon, you helped the prime ruler with a famine during his worst cold season!"

"I only helped them build a greenhouse," Asra explained.

"Yes but they remember your _magic_! When those people didn't have the number of extra hands to help them as needed, your magic picked up the slack and made their needs a reality!"

He scratched the nape of his neck. He felt uncomfortably humble. He glanced over at Hero who's expression was unreadable. Was she impressed? Skeptical? Both.

"Well, I'll just be grabbing these for a friend, actually." He grabbed the salts from Nevivon and handed them to Tess. Muriel would appreciate their healing properties after long battles in the coliseum.

"That'll be 50 coin."

"Certainly." He winked at Hero before handing her aunt his payment.

Heat rose to her cheeks and he swore he saw her eye twitch ever so slightly.

 _What is his deal?_ She thought. Was he actually admirable or still just annoying?


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh_

 _My_

 _Goodness!_

 _Sorry to have made y'all wait this long! Jesus Christ._

 _I've been going through it, y'all._

 _New car broke down, in between staff where I work so a lot of hours for ya girl, dealing with a break-up... my roots are growing out, my split ends are out of hand and I probably need to start moisturizeing or burning sage or some mess. IDK._

 _Anyways, I'm baaaaaack._

 _Please enjoy._

Hero sat at the counter of the shop lazily honing her own magic by floating a feather in the air.

"Air affinity? Impressive," Asra's voice coupled with the bell above the door jingling broke her concentration and she rolled her eyes.

"To what to I owe the pleasure of this joyous visit?" She asked in annoyance as the feather dropped in to her lap.

Asra scoffed, "Coliseum day," he responded irritably with a shake of the empty jar of Nevivon salts.

Hero bolted upright with a blink, "Already? Didn't they have a battle just a day or two before we moved here?"

Asra nodded with a sigh, "This one was a surprise. I was hoping to help out a friend with more of these salts. He's a pretty big guy so this round didn't last long." Asra chuckled but Hero could tell something was up. Asra was radiating a mess of nervous energy.

"Your friend… wouldn't happen to be The Scorge of The—"

"His name is Muriel," Asra corrected her harshly.

She raised her eyebrows, surprised, but responded softly, "I see. Tess is out but I think I can whip up a pretty potent salve with the remnants of those salts and some herbs."

"That would be great. How much do you think it'll be?"

Hero shook her head, "Goodness is its own reward sometimes," She gave him a sheepish grin, "I think the battles are dumb and you're clearly distressed over your friend's well-being. Consider it a favor. Just don't get used to them."

He grinned, looking far more relieved than he had initially, "Thanks."

"How long has he, Muriel, been participating in the battles?" Hero inquired as she rummaged shelves and drawers looking for Tess's books on herbs and cures.

"A few months, now."

"What made him pick up this line of work? Or maybe I should ask what he's paying off?"

Asra ground his teeth together, "Hero, we're not exactly there yet, dear." He winked feigning a flirtatious grin and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it would have sufficed," she teased.

"I don't want to talk about it," he confirmed with a smile.

"Fair enough. At least he's good at it? So he's got that going for him, at least. Are you planning to spectate?"

"I don't want to but I'd just worry myself alone if I didn't, you know? Like, 'is he fine? or is today the day someone or something bashes his skull in?' but at the same time… I don't exactly want to be there to see it… he's my best friend and I don't want him to be alone."

Hero nodded, "Tess and I could come, _you_ shouldn't be alone either."

Asra blinked at her. She was a lot more compassionate than she led on. Her protectiveness of Tess and the shop made sense to him, now.

"I'd like that, actually."

Hero began mixing ingredients and held her hand out indicating for Asra to hand over the salts.

When she was finished with the salve, she emptied it in to a jar and handed it over to him, "Hungry?"

He nodded and sat the jar on the counter.

"I still have yet to check out the bakery next door but it did receive high praise."

"It's the _best_ ," Asra reminded her sternly in utmost seriousness causing Hero to giggle.

"Come on. Let's go. Your treat."

Asra scoffed at her confidence but followed her out the door none the less after.

At the bakery, Asra received a quizzical eyebrow raise from the baker upon seeing Hero with him.

"This is Hero, your new neighbor."

"The magician women? Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise!" Hero extended her hand to shake the baker's, "My aunt is actually the owner of the shop, I'm essentially a squatter. I was told you sell the BEST breads in Vesuvia and it definitely smells convincing in here!"

The baker let out a loud jovial laugh before turning away to grab two loafs for them and a soft cheese spread, "This one's my favorite but our lad, Asra enjoys the pumpkin bread my wife makes… which is coming out of the oven soon." He addressed knowingly to Asra.

Hero breathed in the smells of garlic and rosemary from the bread. She was sure her mouth was watering but she didn't care. Bread was her weakness. She went ahead and tore off a piece and popped it in to her mouth. It was fresh and still warm. The middle was soft and savory and the crust was salty with just the right amount of crunch.

"Okay. I'm sold and totally in love. Handsome and an exceptional baker. What a catch?! No wonder you're married," Hero scoffed blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Wait for the pumpkin, you'll want to marry them both" Asra jabbed her rib lightly with a wink. Hero nodded with wide grin as she continued to enjoy the savory bread and cheese in front of her earning chuckles from both Asra and the baker.

"She eats well and she's a flatterer. I like this one!" she baker piped.

"This is pretty fun," Hero remarked in a bit of surprise.

"Opposed to?" Asra asked.

Hero sharpened her gaze on him attempting to read his expression. All she could think of was The Magician's warning of her will power being tested and Asra's interpretation that he could be important to her in the future. It was such an intense feeling that it made her cheeks feel numb and she forced herself to look away from him with an aggressive cough, "I'm choking. Pass me my water, please," she managed weakly.

He arched an eyebrow at her and pushed her glass over to her skeptically, "is it fatal? Or manageable?"

She sighed after gulping down her water, "close call but manageable in the end. Thanks."

"Any time."

"It's starting!" exclaimed a young boy from the doorway, "The Scorge was just seen making his way to the arena!"

"That's our cue! Later boss!" Asra waved at the baker and placed his payment on the counter before grabbing Hero by the elbow and leading her out.

"Wait! What about Tess? She might be back at the shop!"

"We can check quickly."

Hero ran in to the shop and at no signs of Tess being back, she quickly jotted down a note for her aunt and grabbed the 'closed' sign to hang on the door.

"She's still away so I'm going to lock up. I'll be just a sec. Here."

She tossed him the jar of salve for Muriel and began locking the door then turned around to face him, "Let's go root on our boy, then."

There was already a large crowd when they arrived at the arena and a flash of gold caught Hero off guard nearly blinding her when Asra jerked her out of the way from the horse galloping towards them. The horse stopped abruptly in front of them and reared back before settling down revealing its rider. A pale blonde man with an extravagant golden armored arm glared down at the two of them.

"Asra! Fancy seeing you here. Who's your date?"

"I'm not his date," Hero spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't addressed you, yet, love."

"And? You were speaking about me, that's plenty enough address. Who are _you_?"

He scoffed, "I'm the count of Vesuvia, Lucio. You'd do well to show some respect."

" _You_ first. A fancy title doesn't give you the privilege of being rude to your citizens or perhaps you're unsure of what that title actually means."

Asra scoffed holding back laughter.

Lucio scowled at her but then his expression softened in to a shady grin as he shifted his gaze to Asra, "She's… lovely. Lovelier still when she's quiet. I'd keep an eye on her if I were you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asra challenged before Hero had the chance. He had his arm extended protectively between Hero and Lucio though he wasn't entirely sure who he was actually protecting and from whom.

"Precisely what I said. I hope you'll reconsider that position in the palace I offered you."

"I've given you my answer. We're finished here, Lucio."

"Hmph. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you… whoever you are. I certainly hope to see more of you."

After he rode off, Asra started to apologize but Hero was seething.

"Disgusting. I think I threw up my mouth, actually. Like, what a piece of work. Rude. Entitled. Gaudy. Absolutely no personal respect. I feel violated by the way he was looking at me. Ew! He's the guy in charge of this city?! Are you kidding me?"

"Unfortunately, this is the Vesuvia we live in."

"So, Coliseum days… his idea, huh?"

"Yeah," Asra answered shortly, "Let's get in." He gently grabbed her arm and led her through the crowd before she had a chance to pry further. However, it was all becoming quite clear the dynamic between Asra, Count Lucio, and his friend, Muriel.

And once again, Hero was left wondering who Asra was exactly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright!_

 _Muriel's here and we have our first 'adventurous' chapter._

 _Enjoy!_

The crowd was elbow to elbow in the Arena but a man that Hero recognized from the south shopping district had a place reserved for Asra fairly close with a direct view. Hero could tell that the shopkeeps of Vesuvia cared greatly for Asra and Muriel by this small act of kindness. How many fights had Muriel been in? She wondered. She glanced over at Asra who was again radiating the same intense nervous energy from when he entered the shop. His jaw was clenched. How many fights had he forced himself to watch?

They took their seat and Asra explained to her that Lucio would generally make some grand speech and a comedic skit would follow, though they tended to get bloody as well. The comedic skits were usually punishment being dealt to the 'actors' involved… a form of physical violence and humiliation for Lucio to carry out towards a crime committed against him.

"That's terrible," Hero exclaimed when she saw the nervous 'jester' walk to the center of the arena.

"Lucio believes that public humiliation and execution is the most effective way to keep crime in Vesuvia down… problem is, Vesusvia's citizen crime rate isn't actually a high priority to Lucio… so a lot of these people are being tortured over petty crimes such as getting the thread count wrong for his bed sheets."

Hero wanted to believe that Asra was making a tasteless joke but she wasn't so sure after meeting the count.

He leaned in closer to her as Lucio stepped out and the crowd went wild, "Get this, though. The actual criminals that Vesuvia has to offer? They're all Lucio's prized gladiators, with the exception of Muriel who is a novelty just because of his size and prowess. These men are all working off debts to Lucio to _cover_ the crimes they have committed, essentially. So they aren't actually being punished, really. A lot of them actually enjoy the bloodshed and with the crowds cheering for them, they feel like celebrities. So, they continue to run amuck and don't suffer any consequences because it's their ticket to continue competing and being treated like Lucio's lapdogs. Twisted, right?'

"How can people enjoy this?"

Asra shrugged nonchalantly, "Rose colored glasses, Hero. They all think this is an act for their entertainment if it doesn't directly affect them. But look closely, that man has a family in this audience right now."

Hero looked straight ahead and saw the elders and young woman clinging to each other as they looked over the arena fearfully. His parents and wife, no doubt.

"Lucio is sick. He's much worse than I thought."

"Well, at least they're in luck, today. His opponent is Muriel."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Muriel's only killed beasts and other gladiators to survive. He's never killed a citizen. Look at the look of disappointment on Lucio's face. He already knows that Muriel's going to go easy on him but that's the card he drew and fair is fair at least."

"However, this will add on to his debt unfortunately. If Muriel defeats his opponent, he gets so much taken off. If he only injures the poor guy rendering him unable to fight and refuses the finishing blow, Lucio calls a draw and adds more time to Muriel's sentence while the other guy goes free to his family.. but not without a price, I'm sure. Lucio hates to not get his way."

"I see."

Hero looked down at Muriel and let out a surprised gasp. She had expected him to be big due to Asra's description but she wasn't expecting him to be so attractive. Even though he was scowling the entire time, his facial features were still very strong and handsome… and Hero melted sensing how uncomfortable he was with the whole situation. The man was not a natural with crowds. He was shy and she found him precious.

When she met Asra's gaze again, he was grinning at her knowingly.

"Yeah. Just get used to looking. He's not the most social guy on the planet... but I can put in a word for you. I'm sure he's free after all this."

"Shut up," she seethed shoving him away from her. Her cheeks were burning.

"So Muriel? That's your type. Interesting."

"Can we seriously let this subject go?"

"Absolutely not," Asra was at least smiling and chuckling to himself rather than acting like a worried mess. Hero rolled her eyes and decided to go with it for his sake.

"Well, I mean, you did paint him out to be rather admirable."

"He's my _favorite_ person, Hero… and as much as I would love to see him in a happy relationship, I'm just going to come right out say it. You two? No way."

"Why not?" Hero asked defensively, "What's wrong with me?"

Asra blinked in surprise then shook his head, "Just watch. We can discuss this later."

Hero folded her arms in front of her chest and watched the scrawny man shakily take his first jab at Muriel only to be knocked to his feet dismissively. This continued for 30 minutes. Muriel was simply exhausting the man without taking any blows. The crowd continued to cheer and laugh at the man's failed attempts to attack Muriel while Lucio seethed in his tower. Eventually the crowd grew bored with the performance and began booing when Muriel didn't fight back and with one swift motion, Muriel swung his blade, meeting the man's shield and knocking him back in to the arena wall so hard than he immediately passed out.

As Muriel approached the man, Hero noticed the slight quiver of his hand as he held the blade above the unconscious man. She looked over at the man's wife who had screamed in horror and was now buried in to the elder woman's chest sobbing. Hero moved to the edge of her seat waiting. Asra had been so sure that Muriel wouldn't kill this man. She clutched Asra's arm in a deadly grip and he tried to pry her off of him with no success.

"Give it a second," Asra coaxed through pained clenched teeth, "And let go of my arm. You're hurting me."

"Fair citizens of Vesuvia, what would you have The Scourge of the South do? Let this man live? Or kill him where he lays?"

A mixture of cries from the audience muffled what Lucio was saying and Muriel turned to face the count abruptly, staring wildly at the crowd. Something was not right.

Asra stood up, "This isn't right. Lucio's never involved the crowd like this. He's cornering Muriel."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking. Muriel knows how to cast a few protective shields but it won't matter if the crowd ultimately chooses to see this man dead. I can try to manipulate the sound of the crowd's cries to sound like a unanimous answer of letting the man live."

"You can do that?" Hero asked incredulously.

"I don't know. I might need your help."

"Wait! I have an idea. Something I can actually do!" Hero exclaimed, "A distraction so that they can get away."

Hero closed her eyes and focused on the air around her feeling every ounce of its pressure. She needed to manipulate the conditions for a small vortex in the arena. As her finger tips began to tingle, she twirled her index finger in a clockwise motion until the dust in the center of the arena began to move in a weak circular motion at first. As the dust picked up speed, she increased her focus and eventually the crowd was so distracted by the small storm brewing in front of them that their cries died down. They were more concerned with seeking shelter and people were starting to panic.

Asra let out and excited cheer and grabbed her hand sending a surge of his own magic through her to help. There was a loud crack of thunder as the vortex grew and Muriel grabbed the man's limp body and carried him out of the arena to safety as the panic grew.

A brief second of direct eye contact passed between Lucio and Hero before another crack of thunder the massive downpour of rain. It made her sick to her stomach and broke her concentration but Muriel had gotten away with the man at least.

"Come on! We don't have a lot of time, Hero! We've got to get to that man before Lucio does!"

"Right!"

They pushed their way through the crowd until Muriel and the man were visible with his family.

"Asra!" Muriel exclaimed.

"I know!"

"Why did you interfere like that?!" The large man practically roared angrily at his small white haired friend.

"It was all me and it wasn't exactly looking good for you back there!" Asra snapped back, "We don't have time to argue. We have to get this man and his family out of here and fast. Hero, do you know any charming spells?"

"Yeah. My parents taught me when I was little."

"Good. I need you to help me place an enchantment on them and ourselves so that we can blend in with the crowd and get them somewhere safe."

"How long will the enchantment last?" The man asked as Hero muttered a spell to change his facial features and clothing.

"Just long enough to get you out of here," Asra answered enchanting the man's father quickly.

"Will we be able to come back to Vesuvia?"His wife asked as her hair changed from blonde to a vibrant purple. Hero and Asra both stopped to admire her handy work.

"It's a flattering look look, actually… but no. I'm afraid you won't be able to return to Vesuvia for a while at least… it needs time to blow over."

The sobbing from the wife began again and Hero hugged her to console her, "You'll be fine. I promise, okay?"

Hero then enchanted the man's mother and herself while Asra took care of Muriel and himself.

"Alright, I've got to get you to a field outside of Vesuvia where you'll be taken to the city of Nopal. The chief of the village will take you to a safe house there."

"Thank you! I don't know how I'll ever repay this kindness, Asra."

"I won't hear anything of the sort. Just be safe out there. Let's go."

* * *

Back in town, Hero, Asra, and Muriel sat in the shop with Tess staring at them incredulously as Hero and Asra finished their recap of the evening.

"So _you_ are the reason a family had to flee from their life in Vesuvia?" Muriel asked Hero with a scowl.

She gulped back a lump in her throat feeling the disappointment in his tone.

"We _saved_ them. I thought you'd be grateful that you didn't have to kill that man."

"If not me, another gladiator would have gladly done it. Now, that is exactly what awaits them when they come back. All you have given them is false hope with your meddling."

"Muriel," Asra started but Muriel shook his head in aggravation.

"You're no better for helping! You interfered with a man's life. I would have suffered the consequences regardless. You can't just recklessly involve _strangers_ like you did."

"Why can't you just be grateful? These _strangers_ have done a lot to help you without you even inquiring our names. You just want to be a grump because you didn't ask for help. _So what_? You still received it and we don't even know if that family will end up loving Nopal and staying there instead of coming back to Vesuvia. You don't get to be angry for other people who aren't here to speak for themselves and they seemed **quite** grateful that we were there to help them, actually. And Asra. You really think he was going to sit still and watch his best friend be pressured in to killing an innocent man?" Hero stood up to face Muriel angrily.

Muriel scowled down at her, "I had it under control."

"No you didn't. You don't have to thank me but you should at least thank the person in this room that cares for you a whole hell of a lot more than I do. I'm not apologizing for doing the right thing and you are so welcome by the way."

"I'm leaving. This is why I hate new people, Asra. They can't leave well enough alone."

With that, Muriel left the shop and Asra turned to Hero with a sheepish grin, "He'll be fine. Deep down, he's appreciative. He just doesn't like other people sticking their necks out for him like that. You know? The guy's got walls bigger than he is. You still want me to get you that date?"

"Get out," Hero commanded as her cheeks flushed red again.

"Cause I mean, that went really well, actually."

"Get out, now."

"Thank you, by the way. For thinking on your feet like that and helping me get them out of here seamlessly. You're on his radar now, though. You do know that?"

"I had a feeling I was on that monster's radar the moment we met. I'm not scared of him."

Asra sighed, "You should be, though. Just, please be careful."

Hero blinked at him in surprise before he left.

Tess was still sitting at the counter in shock, "Welcome to Vesuvia, Hero. Wow. I ran one errand and you're an assist to a family on the lamb from the freaking COUNT of the entire city?!"

Hero shrugged and smiled innocently, "it's just what I do?"

Tess shook her head before laughing, "You're wild. I think it's time we just go to bed and figure this all out in the morning."

"Agreed," Hero stated with a yawn, "Today was exhausting."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys!_

 _This is a short chapter so I am so sorry that I've made you wait this long for like, 1000 words… but these last three chapters have kind of been introduction filler._

 _I can now start skipping ahead a little and get the story rolling to make it up to you all that have subscribed and patiently waited._

 _Also, I have NOT played Muriel, Lucio, or Portia's routes so I'm really trying to write Muriel [and Lucio for that matter] the best way I can from his featured roles in other routes!_

 _I need to play them, soon though!_

* * *

A day had passed before Hero saw Muriel again.

She had just woken up and was coming downstairs to help Tess with the shop when the sound of Tess and Muriel's voice stopped her. At first, she didn't even want to make eye contact with him but she squared her shoulders back and lifted her chin up stubbornly as she approached the two of them.

"Ah, Hero! Good morning. Muriel was just stopping in to discuss the other night and apologize for the way it was handled," Tess informed her giving her niece a coaxing smile.

"Is that so?" Hero asked nonchalantly as she grabbed an apron and tied it around her waist, "Did Asra send you down here. You didn't exactly strike me as the type to make a personal visit for a formal apology."

"You just assumed that about me without really knowing me," Muriel stated calmly. Hero noticed the lavender he was fidgeting with nervously in his left hand, though. She covered her mouth and stifled a giggle.

"You're right. That was unfair of me to say… and I also owe you an apology. I let my personal feelings control my temper and also spoke out of line to you. Fair?"

He nodded, "Fair. But I was serious and I don't feel like I was in the wrong for telling you that you shouldn't have interfered. Asra already has a target on his head from Lucio because of his pa—because of something petty that happened in the past. If Lucio starts to see you as a threat, he'll do anything to make you miserable until he gets what he wants."

"What a spoiled brat. I can't believe he runs this city," Hero mumbled. Muriel's stern expression broke as he blinked at her in confusion.

"Magicians…" the tiniest trace of a smile betrayed him before he looked down at Hero, "are you all this stubborn or just stupid?"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Your Aunt Tess seems wise and level headed, maybe it's just a shared trait between you and Asra?" Muriel replied in all seriousness causing Tess to burst out in laughter.

Hero sighed and counted back from ten silently before speaking again, "You know, you and I did not start of on the right foot and I'd really like for us to get along well. I can tell your concern is genuine and you care very much… so I'll lay low, okay? You must have your hands full with Asra, huh? That's why you're looking out for me, right?"

Muriel's face grew two shades of red before he looked away from her gruffly, "something like that, I guess. Anyways, I've said what I needed. Thank you again for the salve. You're quite skilled in healing. I should leave before more people come in to town. Have a good day."

He backed out of the shop awkwardly as Hero waved him out with a coy, "come back around anytime if you ever get worried or just wanna talk!"

Tess shook her head with a giggle, "don't tease that boy. I sensed a great nervousness in him the entire time he was in here. It was probably a great struggle for him to confront us like that. He isn't good with people, is he?"

Hero smiled softly, "I wasn't teasing, not really. And no, he's not good with people at all. At least, that's what I've been told. I did mean it when I told him to come back… and I knew that I if I wasn't the one to say it to him first, he'd probably never set foot in here again."

Tess nudged Hero gently in the rib cage. "His muscles were SO BIG, though," she mouthed with a wink causing Hero to blush and push her away.

"Grow up," she muttered before finding a bookshelf to rearrange.

After a long day of tarot readings and potion brewing, Tess suggested a pub for dinner. She had been wanting a meat pie and potatoes cooked in fat for a while and the way she had been raving about them throughout the day had Hero's stomach growling as well.

"Oh and I've heard they have the best drinks in town, too! I feel like I haven't had a beer since before the fune-" Tess cut herself off and Hero caught a flash of grief spread across Tess's face before she quickly went back to the same cheerful smile and finished her statement, "Since forever! It's been a long time since we've just gone out and had a night to ourselves! A girls' night!"

Hero knew Tess was sad about the death of Hero's parents, especially her mother. Tess and her mother were inseparable when they were younger according to everyone that knew them. She just never showed it around Hero and Hero knew better than to press the matter since they both had their own ways of coping. Instead, Hero clasped Tess's hands in hers and smiled back up at her aunt in silent understanding. It was all she needed for now.

"Just so long as I'm not carrying you home later tonight! I know your reputation."

Tess gave her a stern salute with her free hand and they continued to walk the streets giggling and talking about the new city as they made their way to the little pub.

Inside the pub, they had their first real Vesuvian night out. Tess met an attractive southside merchant that bought them all drinks and introduced them to a few of the pubs patrons. A local actor. The blacksmith. Even an upcoming student of medicine getting ready to set out on his own quest to learn even more about his practice with his mysterious instructor all the way from Prakra!

Vesuvia was so lively compared to the small town where Hero grew up. There were so many different types of people intertwining their lives together from all over… making Vesuvia like one tangled knot in a web that Hero wanted to see more of. She wanted her own stories to tell over a fire after being poured a cold beer and served a warm meal.

She was ready to be a part of something that her parents always told her she _would_ be some day.

And this was only the beginning…


End file.
